creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrashingCymbal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrashingCymbal page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MooseJuice (Talk) 17:46, July 8, 2012 [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 22:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hope you were ok with my constructive criticism I just like to be helpful if I can, because I really DID enjoy it I mean the whole monstrously violent nature of the family was wonderfully written, I should give you a rating too, kinda forgot about that, I'll have to do it here I guess. I'm going to go with 9/10 for awesome graphic detail and great subject choice! I hope to see more pastas :P --A. Nightfire (talk) 22:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) A. Nightfire Ban You were given three days for the combined rules broken. It doesn't matter if it's your first time. Can I have a look at these "Combines rules" please? CrashingCymbal (talk) 17:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 17:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: ban Joke or not, it was a discriminatory insult. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 19:02, April 25, 2013 (UTC) You gonna do it? Hey buddy! So, are you gonna do what I suggested with Imscared.exe? Leave me a message on my talk page with what you experienced and what happenned! Talk to you in chat, man! _JackFrost5738 23:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Admin Thank you Cymbal! And thank you for the support! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Anytime ol' buddy ol' pal. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 12:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, you're welcome! You deserved it :) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Congrats PHPRRRRRRPPPPP HAPPY MODSHIP PHRRRRRRRp let's throw a party! Max, I do this for a living! 06:04, June 11, 2013 (UTC) PAHTEH I'll be sure to put out the milkshake in my yard. Max, I do this for a living! 23:21, June 11, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU HAVE... THE BOOOTTTTYYY???? Max, I do this for a living! 23:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ooomph bby Max, I do this for a living! 04:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Psh A mod and you don't sign your posts? FOOLISH INFIDEL! PATHETIC! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS WITH MY CONDOM My ban ends in like 2 weeks so yeah Max, I do this for a living! 08:10, June 14, 2013 (UTC) hey Kill said he can't revoke the ban from chat that's on me, so would you mind helping me out with that? when my time's up of course. Anna Monroe (talk) 13:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) WELL OKAY THEN I'LL JUST GO AHEAD AND STEAL THE TARDIS AND MAYBE ALBERT EINSTEIN OR SOME LEADING SCIENTIST IN TIME TRAVEL AND QUANTUM MECHANICS WHILE I'M AT THAT YEAH I'M A FUCKING OVERACHIEVER But it ends in 2 weeks. Can't you wait? P.S. Hold Tap dat booty Max, I do this for a living! 04:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) MMMMMF Max, I do this for a living! 17:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) bat all uf mi pestes suc okay I'll give it a go since I'm bored too :D Max, I do this for a living! 17:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The face... The-the face... Mother! Meh Ban So, about my ban. Apparently I've been gone for two days for right about now, and I think you've left my account in the depths of ban land. I hope this has been a mistake, because for a while, I still can't get on chat no matter what. He Man is ridiculous. CreepyNoodles01 (talk) 01:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC)CreepyNoodles01 B& So I can understand why I was banned, but me and Krule have used that abbreviation "fgt" numerous times in the past without so much as a warning. It was a joke, the person I directed it at knows it was a joke. You guys really need to get the sticks out of your asses. WalkingDitto (talk) 17:58, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ONE MORE DAY Max, I do this for a living! 19:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I like your pixely avatar. Long time no see Crymbal. Good news: I got the computer today. Bad news: THE FUDGER DOESN'T WORK!! It is missing parts of the hardrive. I can't chat with the PS3, just talk page. See ya soon man. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 01:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Umm....Ok.I was banned for no reason at all. But thats fine. If I did something wrong, I did something wrong. Dwell344 (talk) 13:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Dwell334 Warning Only admins and members of VCROC rare allowed to add or remove the "BAD" template from pages. If you feel a page or pages should have its BAD tag removed, please contact a local to remove it for you. If you remove the BAD tag from a page without admin authorization again, you will be blocked from editing. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 01:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Banned for Homophobia...? What did I do that was Homophobic? Sorry, I was banned for Homophobia, I appear to have forgotten to sign off my last post. How was I homophobic? Thanks, Pale400 (talk) 14:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Pale400 Dude, I am SO sorry for linking that picture to those guys. I didn't see the last part in the rules about it. I take full responsibility for it this time and I apologize. Please do not make the ban extremely long.MultiSuperVids (talk) 21:23, July 1, 2013 (UTC)MultiSuperVids 112: HEY Hey this is Majin, I am going to be on vacation for a couple of days so if you want to contact me, check my Tumblr 22:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm BACK Came back from vacation. MEMJ0123 (talk) 04:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Help Cymbal, tommorow at 3:00 PM in ireland, could you be on chat? MEMJ0123 (talk) 02:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Don't add the entity category to pages. I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THIS. I will drink from your skull! 00:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :CRASHING HOW COULD YOU — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 00:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Your Youtube Pasta User:Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye Hey man, 8 am here and I'm listening to your pasta on Youtube. You're becoming quite damn famous due to all those comments aren't you? :P. I'm still spreading the word around about it and getting people to listen. I got my online friend called Death to read all your pastas, well she will be doing lol. Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye (talk) 07:06, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh I see I'm only a temp while there are no admins on xD I sisnt mean to be vulger I was just stating a swagfag joke Im sorry I can semi-understand the reason why you banned me on the chat, but homophobic words? Can you enlighten me on this somehow?ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 (talk) 23:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Wait, why the fuck was I banned? Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 09:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) First of all, I was not harassing a user. If you're referring to Andytags, then that is ridiculous. He's told me to fuck off several times, as well as other users, and I don't see him banned for that shit. And the mods stated that the allowance of such "slurs" were left up to THEM. I was told that we could say them, and it was a mere joke. Really. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 10:02, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Cumball Hai there, I been waching you, From a distance. Observing you, finding out your secrets and your weaknessess. loljk I'm the architect of this dream 13:37, July 21, 2013 (UTC) QUESTION!!!! Can i rejoin as long as i dont do it again Unban Hiya. I was banned three days ago and it was supposed to end at 16:18 here today (I live in UK) and now it's 16:23. Could ya unban me? Thx! --[[User:LizardMaster178|'LizardMaster178']] (talk) 15:24, July 24, 2013 (UTC) meet me on my wiki evillanmobsurviorlist.wiki.com srry srry please unband sorry Please unban me :( Hey crash look, you mistook what I said. I wasn't being homophobic in chat. I was saying that this guy was gay not in an insulting way, I was saying it like "Hey look he is gay, I thought he was before but it looks like he actually is, good for him." Crash you mistook what I said, look I'm sorry if thats what it seemed to you but its not what you think. Besides it came with a link, I was showing something that was meant to be a comedic thing, I wasn't making fun of anyone. 23:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 Crash you know me, I'm not homophobic. Besides I even said after I posted the link that I didn't mean it in a derogatory way. I just wanted to show a link I thought was humorous and if I came off as homophobic, I am sorry. 23:57, July 25, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 I understand crash, but like you said you know I'm not homophobic. Please man I didn't mean it offensively, you know I didn't mean it like that. I am really really sorry, I understand you were just doing your job, but still man you know me, I didn't mean it. I just....look can you please unban me? I know its my first ban and all but it was a little harsh. I apologize for my actions and I didn't mean what I said, you know I didn't. So please unban me? 18:07, July 26, 2013 (UTC)irishninja0 Hi... I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 10:39, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I just did what they told me to do. :P I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 10:54, July 26, 2013 (UTC) you will die YOU KICK ME I KILL YOU You know, I come here everyday just to listen to that mind fucking song up there on your profile page. You have a weird taste in music... So do I :P I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 13:41, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me from chat? Wanker I did nothing wrong. Dmitri983 (talk) 21:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Needs Editing Hi, This message is sent to an admin: all of the Needs Editing creepypastas have been thoroughly edited by me so you can take all of the stories down, and if I could, could I just keep on editing the Needs Editing, grammar is one of my strong points. King ciaran17 (talk) 20:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC)king ciaran17 Hey! You're awesome. :) Arceus 64 (talk) 21:07, August 7, 2013 (UTC) The Collaboration I know you are a chat mod and you have lots of duties, but since the CP chat is not a place to converse for it, it would be nice for you to enter skype once in a while and plan the things from there. You can write the first two parts of Red Osiris and if you can make a small teaser about the encloser, a background you could say. Thanks for reading Oderyus (talk) 16:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Mod Hey! Congratz on the promotion!Even though I'm months late! Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 06:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : slowpoke.jpg — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 06:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) On the site I'm back for good, but on chat you'll have to wait. Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 17:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Crashing, are you talking about me; psychomonkey387? Hello CrashingCymbal, I want to know why I got banned from chat. I didn't do anything wrong I just post my creepypasta picture that I made and then I got banned by you. Please reply thank you. -OnionsFly Crashing.. you don't understand... me & person were answer soe stupid question I made up on Omegle! please give us another chance :,C you guys are what got me going to make pastas in the first place... you guys made me the creepypasta loving person I am today... are you willing to give that up because you heard a different story? please.. me and person are innocent I tell you! innocent! (Masked child (talk) 14:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) thank you cymb.. I knew I could count on you to see through.. (Masked child (talk) 14:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, Crash I know you had to ban me and stuff, but it was only a joke I didn't mean it offensively. He did say worst things actually. Oderyus (talk) 14:09, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus